


Night Clubs and Haunted Trails

by chaosandcookies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Halloween, Haunted House, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcookies/pseuds/chaosandcookies
Summary: D.Va convinces Symmetra to go to a night club with her to hang out with Lucio, Genji, and Jesse. But when she finds out they're having a haunted trail things get silly and spooky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is a modern AU idk lol and i know it's way past halloween but it's still cute so i'm posting it. it was originally a request i got on my tumblr that i did for the holiday and i'm just now getting around to posting it on here now that i have a proper computer (i wrote this on my phone so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes i've missed).

“Come on Sati it’ll be fun!!!!! Please!!!!!!” Hana begged her architect friend while holding a flyer. It was for a costume party at a nearby night club tonight and there was suppose to be a prize for best costume.

“Hana I’m not sure if–”

“Please!!! I know you love dressing up! And we’ll be meeting with some of my friends so you won’t be alone even if i accidentally wander off again which i promise i won’t this time!!! We both rarely get days off so why not celebrate halloween! I can finally go out in public with a mask and no one will question it” the gamer clenched her fist with determination at that last sentence, being an international celebrity did have it’s downfalls and trying to go out in public without being recognized and harassed was one of them.

Satya sighed in defeat. She did like dressing up and the holiday was purely for fun. Why not? If anything she could just ask Hana to stay on the dance floor with her that way no one else would approach her. “Alright. You win. But please don’t wander off this time! You know i don’t like big crowds as it is.”

“I promise! Soldier’s honor!” Hana exclaimed while doing the “scout’s honor” salute. “Yaaay this is gonna be so much fun!” Hana beamed while hugging her friend tightly.

“Okay okay i understand now let’s go get dressed you said it’s only in a few hours right?” Satya reminded Hana trying to get her off of her.

“Ah you’re right i don’t even have a costume together yet!” Hana let go of her grip “i might need your help so keep your phone on!!!” Hana exclaimed as she skipped away to her room.

Satya walked over to her closet looking to see what she could turn into an easy costume. She didn’t care about contests and on such short notice she just wanted to make something half decent. She took out a long black mermaid shaped dress and examined it. “Hmm…maybe a vampire? Should be simple enough, if i just make some fangs and dark make up i will be set.” She smiled to herself and closed the closet.

—

“Okay Sati I’m ready!” Hana announced cheerfully outside of Satya’s door.

Satya opened the door to see Hana dressed as a classic vigilante; mask, cape and everything. “Where did you get that costume? I thought you said you didn’t have one.” Satya asked a bit confused

The gamer giggled “This? Oh well I never really throw away old costumes so i put this together by going thru them! Do ya like?” Hana twirled to show off a bit more.

“I do. I also think you watch too many old action movies” Satya replied with a smirk and arched eyebrow.

“Hehe…coming from a person dressed as an old timey vampire! I like the dress tho, and your hair and makeup is on point too. Did ya make those fangs outta hardlight?”

Satya smiled at her knowing friend “I did. And thank you.” Satya looked at the clock, it read 9pm “Looks like we’re right on time to be fashionably late if we leave now. Go grab your purse so we can go”

“Heh look at you. You didn’t even wanna go but now that you’re all dressed up seems like you might even be excited” Hana smirked as she teased Satya

“Might as well be cheerful if we’re going out right? No point in being moody and ruin everyone else’s time” Satya retorted returning the smirk.

—

The two arrived at the nightclub. There was a line of people at the door all in costume waiting to get inside. From witches to pirates to comic book to comic book characters everyone looked happy and festive. “Hana over here!” A voice shouted out to the two and waved them over towards the back of the line.

“Lucio! Genji! Jesse! You guys made it! Heh nice costumes…so are you…a hockey goalie, a dark cowboy, and…..uh……Genji what exactly are you dressed as?” Hana looked at her green haired friend puzzled. He was dressed looking somewhat like the terminator when he was damaged but was also wearing a classic ninja costume on minus the hood.

“My halloween costume? Cyborg ninja!” Genji said with a smile and pointing his thumb at himself, proud at his cleverness and creativity.

“And I’m not a hockey goalie! Haven’t you ever seen the classic horror movies Friday the 13th with the mad murderer Jason?! His symbol is the old school hockey mask!” Lucio explained surprised at his friend

“An’ i ain’t no ‘dark cowboy’ neither. Ain'tcha ever see the movie Van Helsing before?” Jesse said somewhat defensively.

“Hahaha I’m just messing with you two! Of course i know those movies scary movies are my favorite! And that’s actually really clever Genji i like it.” Hana laughed at her friends shocked reactions

“Ahem…” Satya said trying to remind Hana she hasn’t introduced her to anyone yet

“OH! I’m sorry Sati! Sati these are my friends Lucio, Genji, and Jesse and guys this is one of my best friends Satya!”

“Hello” Satya said flatly and gave a small towards them

“I thought i was your best friend!” Lucio asked somewhat hurt

Hana chuckled while pinching his cheek “Awwwww jealous???”

“Nice vampire costume ya got their beautiful, I’d let you slay me anytime” Jesse winked at her while the architect smirked and rolled her eyes at him

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing the vampire slaying Van Helsing?” Lucio asked smugly with a nudge towards Jesse

“No one should slay a woman that beautiful even if she is a monster” Jesse said with his eyes on Satya. Lucio just crossed his arms disappointing in his answer.

“By the way Hana what is your costume?” Genji asked after examining it a few times.

“I’m a masked vigilante! Unfortunately i couldn’t bring a toy sword here so i guess it is a bit confusing without it”

“Heh…Looks like we’ll both be getting a lot of questions about our costumes” Genji smiled while scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah but we’re used to it right since we’re always making our own costumes anyways” Hana reminded the green haired man with a grin.

—

Soon enough the group was in the club on the dance floor. Hana and Satya were dancing together, Lucio somehow managed to get a circle gathered around him to watch him and a few others break dance, and Genji and Jesse were at the bar. Genji was flirting with anyone who asked him about his costume and Jesse was looking at Satya from afar. Genji looked at McCree then direction he was staring and grinned.

“Looks like you’re really interested in Hana’s friend huh Jesse” the Shimada teased

“She is beautiful ain’t she? The way she dances is so graceful too. I wonder if Han’ would let me. Last time i tried with one of her friends she got pretty defensive…” Jesse answered while barely taking his eyes off her.

“Well she didn’t seem very defensive when you were flirting with her while we were waiting in line. You should give it a shot!” Genji reassured his friend

“Hm i guess you’re right….bartender one more shot of whiskey on the rocks!”

“Not that kinda shot you idiot!”

—

“Alright you ghosts and ghouls out there our haunted trail has just opened for the night! Go check it out it’s free admission!” The DJ announced to the nightclub. 

Hana immediately stopped dancing as soon as she heard the announcement and looked at Satya with huge eyes and excitement. Satya slowly stopped dancing as she saw the look on the gamer’s face. Hana grabbed onto Satya’s arm and started jumping up and down. “Let’s go to the haunted house!!!!” She cheered and grabbed the architect’s hand then ran over to Lucio, dragging Satya behind her.

“Lucio let’s go!!!” Hana yelled while still bouncing out of excitement.

“Go where?!” Lucio stood back onto his feet after being in mid handstand.

“Haunted house!!! There’s one here didn’t ya hear?!”

“Heheh alright Han–” Lucio didn’t even get to finish his sentence before his friend grabbed his hand and ran towards the bar where they left Jesse and Genji.

“Jesse Genji let’s go on the haunted trail!!!” Hana yelled excitedly as she gathered the rest of her friends.

“Oooh a haunted trail! Sure sounds like fun count me in!” Genji smiled

“Hana I’m not sure if I want to do anything scary….” Satya said shyly

“What?! It won’t be scary i promise! We’ve played scarier games on my live streams!” Hana tried reassuring her

“Yes but that’s just a game this is…in person where they can just pop up in front of you…and touch you…” Satya was starting to get more nervous the more she thought about it.

“Don’t worry darlin' I’ll make sure nothin' scares ya” Jesse said as he snaked his arm around Satya’s shoulders

Satya side-eyed him and shrugged his arm off of her while crossing her arms. “Well i guess i don’t have much of a choice since i refuse to sit around here alone…” she sighed somewhat defeated.

The rest cheered while reassuring her that nothing bad would happen as they walked towards the event.

—

The crew was almost next in line to go through the trail with only two groups in front of them. There’s creepy looking props that look like their eyes follow you right in front of the entrance. Everyone but Satya was giggling and playing around with it, moving around to see it follow them. Genji looked behind him and saw that Satya was visibly nervous about going in next.

“Ah Satya! Are you sure you are okay? You don’t have to go in you know, i will walk you back if you are scared” Genji offered her, he felt bad that she was only doing this to please her friends.

Satya looked at him surprised by his offer and shyly looked down rubbing her arm nervously. Hana and the rest were all looking at her now after hearing Genji speak to her.

“Ahh Sati I’m sorry for forcing you! You don’t have to go if you don’t want to… don’t worry Genji I can walk her back if she wants” Hana said sympathetically. She felt bad for forcing her to come this far because she was too hyped up but seeing Satya this nervous now she felt terrible for dragging her into this.

“No no you guys can go on, y'all were much more excited for this than us so I can take beautiful back inside while we wait for ya” Jesse volunteered as well to help Satya get out of this situation.

“No i wouldn’t feel right if i made you guys do it. It’s my fault for dragging her in this far anyways. Come on Sati let’s go back I’m sorry” Hana said while placing a hand on Satya’s back.

“It…it’s fine.” Satya finally spoke up and took a deep breath “I came here to have fun with you Hana not to ruin anyone’s time. If this is what you want to do then I will do it with you. Just…please don’t run away and abandon me in the trail if something frightening pops up…”

The 3 giggled at her last sentence and promised not to leave her. Hana held her (human) hand and interlocked their fingers to reassure her that she would stick with her the entire time and to also comfort her, telling her to squeeze if anything was scaring her while inside. They did this whenever Satya was in a situation she was especially uncomfortable with so she didn’t have a panic attack or go into sensory overload and always knew someone she knew was with her close by. Hana knew the drill and always made sure Satya was comfortable wherever she went especially if the experience was new to her.

—

“How many in your group?” The attendant, dressed as a skeleton asked

“Just the five of us” Lucio replied

“Alright go right in, be careful. If you don’t touch them they won’t touch you.” The attendant advised as he stepped aside letting them walk into the trail.

Lucio took the lead with Genji, Hana and Satya right behind them and Jesse watching everyone’s back. The five of them slowly walked in looking and laughing at the props at the beginning of the trail. As they slowly got deeper the foggier the trail got, Hana joked that Lucio should get a big fog machine for his concerts, he just laughed at her and said how retro that is.

Soon they started to see shadows move around in the corners of their eyes and hear the screams of the groups ahead of them. Satya started to squeeze Hana’s hand a bit tighter.

“It’s okay Sati nothing’s gonna–AAHHH!” the two girls screamed and them and Lucio jumped back from the person dressed up as the girl from the grudge crawled across the floor in front of them.

Genji put his arm around his small gamer friend and rubbed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down as he chuckled at her reaction. “Getting scared Hana?” Genji teased

“No! It just startled me is all! I didn’t expect people to be crawling across the floor!” Hana said defensively while leaning into him, contradicting her words from her actions. Her and Satya were still holding onto each other as well, but their grip was tighter, their palms even starting to redden in each other’s hands.

Lucio chuckled at her words, “it’s okay Han’ she startled me too”. He even started to fall back a bit, walking closer to the rest rather than leading them through.

The deeper they got the scarier it became. From shadows running back and forth in front of them, to the sound of chainsaws behind them, to evil looking demon clowns following them from time to time the 5 were definitely starting to lose their composure. Hana was still in the middle of Satya and Genji clinging to both of them. Her and Satya were holding onto each other’s hands as tight as they could and every time something would pop up and scare them Hana would pull Satya closer. Genji was still holding onto Hana as well, their arms around each other’s torsos, the three basically made a link together that Hana kept pulling together every time she got startled. Since Jesse was standing in the back of them he found it kinda amusing to watch the two get pulled into the middle of Hana every time something or someone popped up to scare them.

Jesse noticed how tense Satya was, he also felt bad for how Hana kept pulling her back and forth. He decided to try and comfort her as well. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she automatically flinched and turned around, pulling Hana slightly closer and clenching her hand tighter. “I’m sorry sugar! It’s just me I ain’t gonna hurt ya!” Jesse apologized for scaring her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed a bit relieved but was still tense, they were close to the end so she was suspecting something especially terrifying to happen soon. “W…what is it Jesse?” She asked nervously, constantly looking around at her surroundings.

“You seem pretty tense. And I don’t think Hana’s constant pulling you and Genji around is helping either…” Jesse trailed off as he saw the look she was giving him that said she was slightly confused but mostly thinking he was stupid, of course she was tense she was scared! “Ah…I’m just offering a shoulder to lean on or a hand to squeeze if ya get too scared alright doll? Just tryna look out for ya” Jesse explained and she nodded slowly at him.

A chainsaw could be heard being revved. It sounded very close and everyone tensed up. Suddenly the chainsaw was cutting through the wall in front of them before it was kicked down. The evil clown that was wielding the chainsaw appeared before them before screaming “GET!!!!! OUT!!!!”. Everyone but Jesse started screaming, he was speechless and staring at the clown in shock that they actually had a stunt like this at a nightclub. It kinda seemed sadistic. Satya started clinging to him when the clown started screaming but he barely had time to process any of this before the clown started coming towards them, looking like it was getting ready to chase them down. Everyone started running away from the chainsaw wielding clown as fast as they could, Satya, Lucio and Hana all screaming on the top of their lungs until they finally made it out of the trail.

—

The 5 were now sitting at the bar, trying to catch their breath before going to do anything else.

“That was SO much fun it was WAY scarier than i thought it would be!” Hana exclaimed with a smile

“Hana our hands are STILL red and sore from clinging onto each other so tight out of fear and you’re calling that fun?!” Satya asked in bewilderment

“Yes!!! Thank you for coming Sati!!” The gamer giggled at her friend who was still looking at her puzzled.

Satya sighed “I just hope i won’t have nightmares of that clown at the end…” she said half jokingly

“Oh man i did not expect that clown to slam through the wall like that at the end! That was messed up!” Lucio said agreeing with Satya for once.

“Heh…Hana screamed so loud i thought i was gonna go deaf at that part! Even my hand is red and you only grabbed my hand at the end when you pulled me and Satya outta there while running for your life” Genji chuckled while he teased his gamer friend.

Hana pouted, crossing her arms and turning away from Genji with a slight blush on her face from embarrassment.

Satya chuckled at them. “Ah…” she felt a sharpness in her throat “all that screaming has taken a toll on my throat… I’m going to order a drink would anyone else like one?”

“Ah no ya don’t darlin, beautiful women such as yerself should never be buyin their own drinks. This one’s on me.” Jesse interjected before calling over a bartender

“Wh…” Satya furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked over towards her friends. The three of them giggled at her.

“Oh man i love this song! C'mon guys lets go dance!” Hana said standing up and grabbing Genji and Lucio’s hands to get them up too. She looked at Satya and gave her a quick wink before hopping over to the dance floor, her friends right behind her. Genji looked at Jesse and gave him a quick thumbs up before following his friends to the dance floor.

Satya just sat there confused. Hana did the one thing she said she wouldn’t, leave her. Though technically she wasn’t alone she still didn’t know Jesse well enough to be completely comfortable with this. And that wink before she left… she’s clearly up to something. Satya gasped to herself, she can’t possibly expect her to leave with him. He might be attractive sure but she knew nothing of him except that he is a friend of Hana’s who has been flirting with her all night.

Jesse sat back down with two drinks in his hand, one was a whisky on the rocks for himself and the other was in a tall skinny glass, bright red and bubbly with a cherry at the bottom. “Here ya go darlin, anything ya want tonight is on me.” He said sliding the drink to her with a smile.

Satya snapped out of her racing thoughts and grabbed the drink, stirring it with the straw. “What a lovely color…what is this?” She asked before she drank anything while examining it.

He smiled at her as she examined the drink “It’s blood.” She looked at him in shock and confusion to which he chuckled and shook his head “I’m just messin with ya, it’s called a Shirley Temple, made with grenadine, sprite, and a cherry or two. It’s good, pretty sweet and no alcohol since it’s usually a kids drink. But since yer dressed as a vampire an’ all, thought you should have something just as red, but without the alcohol since I didn’t know if ya drank or not” he explained to her before taking a sip of his drink.

Satya looked at him with a bit of surprise, that was actually really thoughtful, and clever to match a drink with a costume. She took a sip and was met with a surprise, she actually liked it, it was sweet but not overwhelmingly so and was actually pretty refreshing. “This is actually…very good…” she said with a bit of surprise in her voice while staring at it and stirring the cherry around in the glass.

Jesse smiled at her reaction “Glad ya like it. I can get ya another one if ya want, like i said, my treat.”

“This is fine, you have my thanks.” She denied his offer and took another sip.

“Y'know…Hana’s mentioned you before but never mentioned how beautiful you are.” Jesse commented half trying to flirt, half trying to make conversation

Satya smirked and tilted her head a bit “She talks about me to you guys? What does she usually say?” She asked curious

“Usually it’s about how smart you are or how you can create amazing things like it’s magic. To know your smart, beautiful, AND creative? Now i just can’t compare to all that”

She chuckled at his words “Well…you seem like a genuinely nice person, definitely bold, clever, attractive…” Jesse’s grin grew with each word “I wouldn’t count yourself out just yet, monster hunter.” Satya commented, growing more flirtatious the longer she spent with him. “Just one question, can this monster hunter dance?” She smirked while raising an eyebrow at him.

“Would ya like to find out?” Jesse stood up from his chair and offered her his hand.

She took his hand and stood up. “Of course”.

The two walked over to the dance floor hand in hand. Jesse could dance but no where near as well as Satya. He watched her with admiration in his eyes, she looked even more amazing dancing up close. At one point he forgot to keep dancing because he was just watching her. He finally snapped out of it when she grabbed his hands and moved his arms around trying snap him out of it. “Do i have you so entranced with my movements that you forgot to move at all” she giggled at him. He blushed when he realized what happened. “Here how about we try this….” she said as she moved close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and they just slowly danced around in circles. He couldn’t help but have a light blush on his face the entire time because she was so close to him, he didn’t think she would have insinuated the slow dancing but it seems she’s much more bold than she likes to give off. He likes that in a woman.

—

Genji and Hana were spying on them, always staying out of sight so they didn’t notice. Lucio was off dancing again as well but surprisingly not break dancing again. Hana was surprised at Satya for making the moves on him. She’s never seen her act this bold towards a guy before. “Oooo she definitely likes Jesse! Unless she’s drunk but I’ve seen her drunk before so i know it’s not that. Ooooo Genji you think they’ll kiss? They’re so close!!” The gamer started bouncing out if excitement again.

Genji chuckled at her “Maybe, it definitely seems likely. I honestly didn’t think Jesse would get this far with her, but i also didn’t think Satya was so bold either.”

Hana giggled “Well poor Jesse has been flirting and failing all night i thought I’d help him out, plus i think it would be good for Sati to start dating again, nothing wrong in playing a little wing man right?”

“Heh…little sure is right” Genji commented while ruffling her hair with a smirk

Hana growled and shook him by his shirt for teasing her about her height while he just laughed and made more jokes about her being tiny.

—

Jesse looked up from Satya’s golden eyes for a second to see Hana and Genji fighting on the balcony above the dance floor. Or rather, Hana fighting and Genji laughing at her. Jesse smirked at the two, letting out a quick chuckle. “Hm? What is it?” Satya asked softly. Jesse just pointed behind her, she looked and saw the two fighting like siblings and chuckled at them. “I can only imagine what he did this time”.

“Probably teasing her again, they’re like siblings they never stop messing with each other” Jesse commented

—

“Oh! Oh! They’re laughing together that’s a good sign!” Hana pointed out while she let go of Genji.

“I wonder what they’re laughing at”

“Probably your stupid neon green hair” Hana said with a smirk

Genji narrowed his eyes at her while pouting and quickly pulled a part of her hair before looking away in the opposite direction.

—

The two were looking into each other’s eyes as they slowly danced around the dance floor. Her eyes would occasionally fall to his lips trying to give him a hint. He gave her a small smile as he tucked part of her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes again, giving her the time to back out of it if she wanted to, she just gave him a soft smile. He moved forward, embracing her lips in a soft gentle kiss before shortly breaking it and gazing into her eyes again.

“Is something wrong?” Satya asked softly wondering why he stopped the kiss.

“I just don’t wanna rush ya darlin'. I don’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable” he replied, thinking earlier into the night when when she shrugged him off of her and rolled her eyes at him.

She smiled at him, amazed at how considerate he is. She didn’t expect someone dressed as a monster hunter to be such a gentleman. “You’re not making me feel uncomfortable. In fact i feel the exact opposite. If there are any problems I’ll let you know okay?” She reassured him softly

He gave her a soft smile and a quick peck on her cheek “okay sugar, you’re the boss”. He gave her another kiss, holding her tighter within his grip around her waist. He followed her lead.

—

“Genji! Genji look they’re kissing i was right!” Hana said excitedly as she slapped his arm demanding him to look down at them

“Wow I’m surprised. By the way she was acting towards him before i would have thought he would have had to do a lot more to get a kiss with her.”

“Maybe Jesse is just that charming. Unlike you.” Hana commented.

“Tsk. That coming from a violent little monster doesn’t mean much now does it” Genji said while now using her as an arm rest.

Hana growled at him while pushing him away “Hmph! Whatever my job as wing man is done. Maybe i can get you a date too if you ever stop being so gross. That would take a miracle tho.” She stuck her tongue out at him while crossing her arms. Genji simply rolled his eyes at her. Is this what it’s like to have a baby sibling? No wonder Hanzo was always so moody towards him.

—

As the night came to an end the five of them said their goodbyes. Satya and Jesse exchanged numbers and gave each other one last goodnight kiss before finally separating, without being spared a bunch of jokes from their friends of course. The boys went back to their homes and the girls walked back to their shared apartment where Hana could bug Satya with a million questions of how the night went and if she enjoyed herself.


End file.
